staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 maja 1990
Program 1 7.45 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.05 Przybysze z Matplanety - Królestwo Miętowego Groszka 8.45 "Domator" - Nasza poczta - Kuchnia domowa 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Spóźnione spotkanie" - odc. VII (ostatni) filmu fab. NRD z serii "Nowinki zza płotu" 10.30 "Domator" - szkoła dla rodziców 11.10 Od Wersalu do Poczdamu: Polska lat wojny i okupacji 12.00 Spotkanie z literaturą, kl. II lic.: Poezja krajowa XIX wieku 13.30 TV TR: Nasze spotkania sem. II: Praktyka podstawą samokształcenia 14.00 TV TR: Matematyka, sem. II: Tożsamości trygonometryczne (1) 15.10 W szkole i domu 15.30 NURT: Po co szkole komputer? Komputer w organizacji szkoły 16.00 Program dnia i Telegazeta 16.05 Piłkarska kadra czeka 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Rambit" - teleturniej i okienko Pankracego 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Raport - sprawy międzynarodowe 18.00 Kronika 18.40 10 minut 19.00 Dobranoc: "Kłopotek" 19.10 "Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Buffalo Bill i Indianie" - film fabularny USA 21.45 Sport 21.55 Weekend w "Jedynce" 22.05 "Snob literacki" - publictystyka kulturalna 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Spór o jutro - otwarte studio Program 2 16.25 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: J. angielski - l. 35 16.55 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: J. angielski - l. 36 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 18.00 "Dobra nadzieja" - odc. VI serialu prod. francuskiej 19.00 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 19.20 "Antena" Dwójki na najbliższy tydzień 19.30 Problematyka kulturalna 20.00 "Powrót do ojczyzny" - film dok. TVP o matce Urszuli Lecochowskiej 20.55 Między sacrum a profanum - film dok. TVP 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Serbsko sokół" - film fab. (sensacyjny) prof. jugosłowiańskiej 23.25 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Gloria Live 10.00 News Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Children's BBC Playdays 10.50 Bunyip 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Rosalind Runcie - More Than Meets the Eye 14.25 Dm Marty 15.50 Children's BBC Hokey Wolf 16.00 A Bear Behind Lindsey 16.10 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.35 Eyespy Masterspy 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Round the Twist 4 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.45 'Allo 'Allo! 20.10 Paradise 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 Bangkok Hilton 22.55 James Taylor in Concert 0.00 Tales That Witness Madness 1.30 Weather 1.35 Close BBC2 6.45 Open University Steels, Stars and Spectra 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster Yesterday in Parliament 9.00 Look, Stranger 9.25 Daytime on Two A Level Economics Considerations of relocation 9.45 Getting to Grips with Racism 10.05 Who - Me? Lies and accusations 10.25 Information World 10.45 Storytime 11.00 Links The developing world. 11.25 Mach's Gut! 11.40 Mindstretchers 11.45 Micro Mindstretchers 11.55 A-Level German 12.15 Scene Rose's Tree 12.45 English File Red Hook, not Sicily 13.20 Tales of Aesop The Tortoise and the Bird 13.25 Fireman Sam 13.40 Walrus In No Time 14.00 News Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 International Golf Benson and Hedges International from St Mellion, Cornwall 15.00 News Weather followed by Junior Darts The 1990 British Youth Darts Champion 15.40 The Vet 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 International Golf 17.10 Dm Jerry Lewis in Living It Up 18.45 Gardeners' World 19.15 What the Papers Say 19.30 Byways 20.00 Public Eye The Divided Church 20.30 United 21.00 Rory Bremner 21.30 Arena The Ten Commandments of Krzysztof Kieslowski 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weatherview 23.20 Jazz 625 23.55 The Swimmer